The Dragon's Touch
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: ONE SHOT. Set five years after The Last Battle. Everyone believes the Lord Dragon is dead, but some people who think otherwise gets the surprise of their lives.


The Dragon's Touch

* * *

Master Gryne, as what the farmer was called, cared about nothing else in the world except his farm, and the things that he tended in that piece of soil he owned. _Tarmon Gai'don_ came and went, but he didn't even care a bit, although news reached him from all sides and the screams and shouts of war then threatened to destroy his barn and his house.

It had been five years since that Last Battle, and for Master Gryne, it was about time the world began rebuilding from whatever ruins that remained. He had been interested in the Lord Dragon, of course, and he actually thought of joining in the war before in the hopes of seeing him, but his wife, Mistress Aliyah, said she would crush his skull first with her poker if he had any courage to leave.

So the poor Master Gryne just contented himself with those chalk drawings from Falme, and Caemlyn and from everywhere else he could get them. He also had children, two, the eldest being a girl named Anna, and the younger a boy named Mikeil.

Still Master Gryne wanted to know whatever happened to the Lord Dragon, and the latest news he came across was that the Lord Dragon died after being taken to Tar Valon after the Last Battle.

That was sad, sad news for Master Gryne, and even his wife gave up trying to comfort him. The prophecies said the Lord Dragon was fated to die, after all. And then life went on for Master Gryne and his little family. The crops grew, the cows and sheep raised their calves and lambs.

* * *

The market near the River Irallel where Master Gryne always sold his harvest had been chaotic that day. A couple of merchants got the bad side of each other and ended their day in a fistfight, costing them more what they had bargained for, like a broken jaw and a bleeding nose, and a couple of stolen goods from both sides. He witnessed the fight, but he didn't stop it. He came to the market to earn what little money his turnips and dried meat had to offer, and he wasn't interested in merchants tearing each other's throat off.

He'd been lucky today, his purse was heavier than usual, and he even bought some new toys for Mikeil and a pair of lovely shoes for Anna. The rest of the money would go to Aliyah, and that was more than enough to keep her happy.

The road he traveled was bumpy and worn, but it was still early, and as far as he knew, his empty wagon was the only vehicle in sight. He urged his horses to go faster, as he still had a handful of work left in the farm.

The farmer returned his eyes on the road and nearly fell off his seat in surprise. He thought he'd been alone down the road, but there was a man walking not far from him, wearing nothing but a dark, hooded woolen robe that was badly frayed along the edges. Master Gryne was sure the man was not there just a second ago. He noticed too that the man wore no shoes.

"You there! Hey!" Gryne called, steering his horse toward the man.

The man stopped dead and turned toward him. He was good-looking, this one, with pitch-black hair that grew past his shoulders. His face was pale and smooth (he looked starved too), and his eyes were a pair of alluring gray orbs. He looked plainly surprised that Gryne called out to him.

"What are ye doing walking alone with no shoes, boy?" Master Gryne asked as he pulled his wagon to a stop. "Ye been robbed?"

"Oh no, thank you." The man replied with a small smile. He waved his hand gracefully. "I'm just...well...I lost my boots yesterday. I don't have any coin on me either, so I couldn't buy a new one. Good day to you, sir."

The man turned and resumed walking, ignoring the rocks that touched his feet. Master Gryne gaped after him. He was sure that the man looked like the one in his many chalk drawings, except that the Lord Dragon had reddish hair. But still, he had too many of those drawings not to recognize those gray eyes...

"Ye look like ye could do with some stew, my son!" he called. "Why don't ye come with me for a while and join dinner with us? Me wife cooks like heaven!"

The man stopped and turned, regarding him silently with those gray eyes. His right hand absently touched his stomach. "But...why, thank you very much."

Gryne moved a little so that the man could sit beside him. He then clucked his horse back into motion. He glanced at the man's woolen robe. He didn't need anyone to tell him that the man was not wearing anything else underneath.

"What's yer name, boy?" he asked. "If I'm feeding ye, best I know at least what yer called."

The man hesitated. "I'm called...R—Therin. Therin is my name."

"I see." Gryne replied. "Do ye know any news about the outside, my son? Have ye come across any rumors about the Lord Dragon? I was very much taken with him, see. Wanted to join his war but me wife bound me in chains in the barn until the battle was over."

Therin did not answer for a while. But then he spoke, "This much I know. The Lord Dragon is alive."

"But they've gentled him?!" said Gryne, outraged. "Say it, me boy, and I'll charge Tar Valon right now!"

Therin laughed, shaking his head. "The Lord Dragon is too powerful for all the sisters to cut him off from _saidin_. They did try, under the Amyrlin's orders, but they were unsuccessful. Best they did was they put him to sleep and imprisoned him in a huge glass ball filled with water, I heard."

Gryne chewed his lip furiously. "How they can do that to him! He saved all our skins, yes, and they do that!"

Therin did not answer, merely observed him with that cool gaze. Gryne felt goosebumps pop out on his arms, like the young man was seeing beyond him—seeing into his very soul. Much of their journey back home was like that. Gryne was always the one to start talking, and Therin was always the last to speak. Soon enough the barn came into view. As Gryne drove the wagon through the fences, Aliyah saw them at the frontdoor, and she frowned at the sight of the unexpected guest.

"Take the wagon in the barn boy, best let me do the talking. Go!" Gryne said as he hopped off and went to his wife. Therin obediently steered the wagon into the barn. He heard shouts.

He led the horse to the stable too, and gave him some fodder. The animal looked tired—and sick. Therin looked around to make sure nobody was there, and he rolled up his sleeve and touched the horse's neck. _Saidin_ flowed through him and into the animal, getting rid of any fatigue and ailment. The horse whinnied nervously, but Therin gave it an assuring pat. He removed his hand shortly afterward and observed the horse with satisfaction.

"There you go," he whispered. "You should be fit as a warhorse. You remind me of Bela."

"Oh, ye shouldn't have!"

Therin turned and saw Gryne at the stable doors, looking relieved.

"Ye should've left him in the barn. Yer a guest, see. I could have seen to him later after we've all eaten."

"It was nothing." Therin replied.

"Well come on in, then. I've got some decent clothes for ye—it's a wonder you can stand traveling around with nothing but that coat on. And the stew is ready!"

Gryne saw Therin's cheeks color briefly. But he followed the farmer meekly into the warm cottage. A little boy was happily playing with his wooden carts and horses near the fireplace, and a taller girl was happily exhibiting her new shoes. The children stopped when Gryne and Therin entered. The latter afforded a small but sincere smile.

Gryne wasted no second. He led his guest into the kitchen and sat him down. Aliyah looked much cheerful now as she served him food and bade him eat all he can. And then the children joined the table too, both Anna and Mikeil shooting curious glances at their visitor. After the meal Aliyah ushered Therin into the baths, and gave him new clothes. She threw away his frayed cloak in distaste, muttering about poor-quality clothing.

Therin looked much better in a shirt, breeches and boots. Gryne sat him near the fireplace opposite his own armchair and then asked many questions about the news of the different nations.

Aliyah was busy doing the dishes with Anna, but both of them had the chances to listen to the visitor's talking. Therin was obviously well traveled, the way he spoke of this city and that. He also told extraordinary tales about Ogier and Trollocs, about the _stedding_ and the Blight. But what made Gryne jump with excitement was about the journey to Tar Valon.

"Did by any chance did ye see him?" Gryne asked eagerly. "The Lord Dragon?"

Therin shook his head slowly. "I went to Tar Valon even before Tarmon Gai'don. That was long ago, about the same time the Dragon appeared in Falme. I haven't seen him."

"Aye, but did ye join his war?"

"Yes, but I never saw him. All throughout the battle I had Aiel and Asha'man around me."

Gryne would have kept questioning Therin, until Aliyah reminded him about his tasks. Reluctantly the farmer got up to do his work with the sheep, and Therin stood up too. Aliyah told him he did not have to work, but Therin said that he had a farm once, and that he missed shearing the sheep. Mikeil and Anna went with them while Aliyah went to see the spare bedroom in the attic.

They worked well beyond the sunset. Anna and Mikeil especially enjoyed Therin's company, asking him to tell them their stories about Trollocs and such. Therin patiently told them countless stories while he sheared the sheep with sure hands. After that Aliyah called them for a break.

It was hard to trust people, especially strangers that you've just met. But there was something about Therin—something that you can't help but trust. Without really meaning to, Aliyah asked if he could just stay with them if he didn't have any family. Anna and Mikeil nodded vigorously at this. Goodness knows, Aliyah had said, there were times that she and her husband were very busy, and that there was always room for one more person.

Therin did not answer for whole minutes. He had stared into the hearth in silence, the flames' reflection dancing across his gray eyes. But then he said yes, that he was glad to be working in a farm again. Young Mikeil whooped for joy, as if his birthday had come earlier.

So Therin stayed with Gryne and his family, taking care of the crops and sheep and the children. Aliyah and Gryne enjoyed his company, and the children did as well. But still Therin was a mystery for the family. For one, they did not know what his surname was. But nothing bad happened in that little farm.

But there were changes, as Gryne noticed. His crops grew faster and healthier, and his animals did not give any signs of sickness. His harvest was full and beautiful when the other farms produced wrinkled turnips, and his chickens scurried busily about while the others were being struck by a plague. When Gryne reported all these blessings to his wife, Therin just watched him serenely with his gray eyes...

* * *

"Father says we will look for a good dress for mother, see." Anna said as she showed a purse to Mikeil. "Now be a good boy and stay close to me and Therin. We'll buy you sweetcakes after we have found a good dress for mother."

The sun had barely risen from the horizon when Therin, Anna and Mikeil set out to the market to sell eggs and milk there. Also, it was Aliyah's birthday, and Gryne gave his children some money to buy their mother a present.

"We should buy that dress with the pink flowers. Mother likes them." Anna was saying. "Don't you think, Therin?"

"Yes." The man replied absently.

They reached the market soon enough, and sold off the eggs and milk without effort. The vendors always claimed that Gryne's milk was sweeter than anyone else was, and that his eggs were always fresh and tasty when cooked. After that Anna hauled them all to the dress shops, where they had difficulty picking the most beautiful dress they could find.

After an hour of Anna's hauling and arguing, they found a purple dyed dress with pretty white lilies on the hem. Mikeil asked for the dress to be wrapped in brown paper, and he himself scrawled a hasty "For Mother With Love" on it.

The three of them were ready to leave the market when a slight commotion occurred in the square. The silk merchant was telling anyone who'd listen that three Asha'man and four Aiel came into his shop an hour ago and asked if he knew something. The stocky, balding man was hysterical with fear. The people gathered around him, some trying to calm him down, some laughing and shaking their heads, while the rest whispered in nervous voices. Some turned to look at Therin and whispered in low voices.

"I wonder what they're doing." Mikeil said. "Shall we go see—?"

"No." Therin said sharply. Then he calmed his voice. "No, we should go home."

"Why? It would be interesting to hear the merchant's story! Aiel and Asha'man, here!" Anna exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to give that present to your mother?" Therin raised an eyebrow. "And the food?"

The children agreed, and they rode home. But Therin was silent most of the time, muttering to himself in the Old Tongue, and then shaking his head. But then, the thought about the silk merchant was wiped from their minds as they came home and surprised Aliyah.

There was a simple celebration. After eating some, Therin excused himself and said there was still more work to do in the farm. Gryne insisted that he shouldn't fuss, but Therin had already left to check on the crops. Anna and Mikeil followed him outside, too.

They went a little farther from the cottage, to check the runner beans. Therin and the kids pulled off some weeds and spread some manure around the plants, afterwards resting under the shade of a mighty oak nearby. And then a lone dove streaked across the sky. Mikeil stood up.

"I want to fly!" he said.

"Don't be stupid!" said Anna. "You don't have wings!"

Therin smiled and stood up as well. "Do you _really_ want to fly then? And you, Anna?"

Mikeil nodded enthusiastically, although his sister hesitated.

"Well...I want too, but—oh, this is stupid!" she said.

Therin gestured to them both. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what we're going to do."

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked as Mikeil bobbed excitedly beside her.

Therin smiled. "We're going to fly."

Anna's eyebrows rose so high that it almost slid off her face. Therin instructed them what to do. He told them to shut their eyes really tight unless he told them to open. The children obeyed, quivering with excitement. And Therin reached for the light, _saidin_, letting the power fill him again. Wind circulated around the three of them, and very gently, lifted them off the ground.

"Open your eyes."

Anna and Mikeil did so, and both had different reactions. Mikeil's eyes nearly popped out of his head in excitement, while Anna squeaked in horror. Calming the children was easy enough, and soon the three of them soared in the sky, across the plains and mountains, leaving everything behind...

* * *

"Where have you been?" Aliyah asked as the three came tumbling out of the woods after dark. "We were worried!"

"We're really sorry, we lost track of time!" Anna laughed. "We've been tending the beans, mother!"

"Yes, the beans!" Mikeil said joyfully as he went inside to have dinner.

Aliyah raised her eyebrows at Therin, and the man explained everything smoothly. He and the kids had fun going around the farm and lost track of the time, that was all. They were all safe, and there had been no problem. Aliyah was satisfied and smiling now she led Therin to dinner.

The children fell asleep early because they were tired. Aliyah went to bed after looking after Mikeil, and Gryne exchanged a few stories with Therin before he went himself. The night passed in silence, but when morning came, Therin was no longer there. A note was left on the tea table near the fireplace, saying "Thank you for everything." There was no signature.

Master Gryne's farm was not the same with Therin, although his crops and animals were the same. Occasionally news drifted to their home, telling of movement and conflict between Tar Valon and the Black Tower. Cairhien was in another civil war. Life went on normally for Gryne and his family, but he hoped that the gray-eyed man would just surprise them and come back.

For all the prosperity Gryne got from his farm, it was enough to prevent Mikeil from contracting an unknown form of disease. Nobody, not even the village Healer, could get the boy well. For days and days Mikeil was unconscious, the fever ravaging his little body. And then it was clear that he was going to die soon.

The elders and other farmers told Gryne to make a journey to Tar Valon and ask the Aes Sedai to heal his boy, but he refused. He was not going to ask those witches for help, he said, not when they locked up the Lord Dragon. Aliyah burst into tears as she tried to coax him into agreement, but Gryne remained steadfast in his decision.

And then it was too late to really do anything. Mikeil was alive but barely. Gryne busied himself with his farm, and Aliyah never left her boy. Anna was weeping as she did her share of household chores.

* * *

It was nighttime then, and Anna sat near the fireplace, warming her toes. Her mother was upstairs, still trying in vain to keep Mikeil alive. But it seemed that her brother would die tonight. Her father still hadn't returned from the farm.

And then a soft knock came at the door. Anna wiped her eyes and stood to get it. Surely it was her father, after a long day from the crops he would surely want dinner. She opened the door, but a tall man with reddish hair and gray eyes—too-familiar gray eyes, greeted her.

"I heard Mikeil is sick. Can I see him, please?"

She stepped aside and let him inside. He wore the coat of a Lord now, with the dragon at his right breast and golden herons at his sleeves. She peeked outside and gasped. A dozen Asha'man stood there, waiting. There was also a yellow-eyed man with an axe, and another holding a curved golden horn. They both smiled at her.

Upstairs, Aliyah was startled to find a man—a Lord—standing at her son's door. She just gaped as he entered wordlessly and rolled his sleeve.

"Where is good Master Gryne?" the man asked. "He should be here, his son needs him."

"He—he's—" Aliyah said, but words failed her.

The man closed his eyes in concentration and touched Mikeil's forehead. For a moment they were like that, and then the man removed his hand and Mikeil opened his eyes and sat up, as if he had never been sick at all. Aliyah screamed and rushed forward to embrace her son.

"He should be all right now. I Healed him the best I can, though I am not really skilled in Healing." The man smiled. "I have to go. My—my companions are waiting. We are rushing, really, but I just brought them here when I heard…."

Aliyah squinted up at him with teary eyes. "But who are you?"

The man looked surprised. Then he smiled. "I lived with your family before. Only, my hair was black then. I changed my hair color to escape the eyes of Tar Valon. You knew me as Therin, but I think I should tell you who I really am. I am Rand al'Thor."

She gasped. The Lord Dragon himself, here!

She tried to speak, but in the blink of an eye, Rand was already gone. She heaved Mikeil in her arms and climbed down, where she saw Anna still staring out into the night.

"Where are they?!" Aliyah demanded.

Anna tore her eyes from the empty road with great effort. Her eyes were very wide. "They're—gone…"

Aliyah looked out into the night herself. They went as quickly as they came, without a trace. She absently kissed Mikeil's hair and hugged him close. "Your father will be happy to know you are well. He will be very happy indeed…"


End file.
